1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer.
2. Background of the Invention
Hereinafter, a printer (e.g., sublimation type thermal transfer printer) will be described with reference to FIG. 1. Reference numeral 1 denotes a printer and reference numeral 1A denotes a printing unit thereof. The printer 1 includes a parallel I/O terminal 3, a serial I/O terminal 7 and an infrared ray transmitter/receiver (built-in infrared ray transmitter/receiver) 6. The printer 1 includes a data change-over apparatus 2.
The data change-over apparatus 2 contains data transforming devices 4, 5, 8 for performing serial/parallel mutual transformation. The data transforming device 4 is connected to the parallel I/O terminal 3 through a serial transmitting path a and also to the printing unit 1A through a parallel transmitting path 21. The data transforming device 5 is connected to the infrared ray transmitter/receiver 6 through a serial transmitting path b and also to the printing unit 1A through a parallel transmitting path 22.
The data transforming device 8 is connected to the serial I/O terminal 7 through a serial transmitting path c. Further, the data transforming device 8 can be connected to the printing unit 1A through a parallel transmitting path (not shown) when the data transforming device 4 is not connected to the printing unit 1A through the parallel transmitting path 21.
Reference numeral 9 denotes a personal computer, which is connected to the parallel I/O terminal 3 through a parallel transmitting path 20. Reference numeral 10 denotes a personal computer which is different from the personal computer 9 in terms of machine type, which is connected to the serial I/O terminal 7 through a serial transmitting path d.
Reference numeral 12 denotes an electronic still camera (digital camera) which is an example of an external electronic device and has an infrared ray transmitter/receiver 11. Then, an infrared ray transmitting path (space or optical fiber) 17 is formed between the infrared ray transmitter/receiver 11 and the infrared ray transmitter/receiver 6 of the printer 1.
Next, an operation of the printer 1 will be described. Print data from the personal computer 9 is transmitted to the printing unit 1A through the parallel transmitting path 20, the parallel I/O terminal 3, the serial transmitting path a, the data transforming device 4 and the parallel transmitting path 21. Then, the printing unit 1A can print a picture (picture in a narrow sense, or character or both of them) on a print paper (not shown) according to the print data.
The print data from the electronic still camera 12 is transmitted to the printing unit 1A through the infrared ray transmitter/receiver 11, the infrared ray transmitting path 17, the infrared ray transmitter/receiver 6, the serial transmitting path b, the data transforming device 5 and the parallel transmitting path 22. Then, the printing unit 1A can print a picture (picture in a narrow sense) according to the print data on a print paper (not shown).
Meantime, it is possible to transmit the print data from the personal computer 10 by using a parallel transmitting path between the data transforming device 8 and the printing unit 1A, instead of connecting the data transforming device 4 and the printing unit 1A by means of the parallel transmitting path 21, and supply that print data to the printing unit 1A, and print an image (picture in a narrow sense, or character or both of them) on a print paper (not shown) according to the print data.
In the aforementioned printer, the print data from an external electronic appliance such as an electronic still camera or the like is transmitted to the printing unit and the picture based on the print data can be printed on a print paper. However, according to this printer, it is impossible that the print data from the external electronic appliance is transmitted to the computer, processed therein, and then supplied to the printing unit, and the printing unit prints out a picture based on that processed print data on a print paper.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a printer wherein a print data from an external electronic appliance is transmitted to a computer and processed therein and the processed data is supplied to a printing unit and a picture based on the processed print data can be printed by means of the printing unit.
According to the present invention, there is provided a printer which comprises an I/O terminal to which a computer is connected; a built-in infrared ray data receiver, a printing unit, a first transmitting path for supplying a signal output from the built-in infrared ray data receiver to the I/O terminal, and a second transmitting path for supplying the signal supplied from the I/O terminal to the printing unit.
According to the present invention with the above arrangement, the print data from the printer external electronic appliance is transmitted to the computer through the infrared ray transmitter/receiver, the built-in infrared ray transmitter/receiver, the first transmitting path and the parallel I/O terminal (or serial I/O terminal). The print data is processed therein and the processed data is supplied to the printing unit through the parallel I/O terminal (serial I/O terminal) and the second transmitting path. A picture according to the processed print data can be printed by means of the printing unit. In this case, the computer is capable of transmitting a command signal for making the print data from the external electronic appliance transmitted to the computer, to the external electronic appliance through the parallel I/O terminal (or serial I/O terminal), the first transmitting path, the built-in infrared ray transmitter/receiver and the infrared ray transmitter/receiver.